The Burning Cold
by dark-9
Summary: Well, I actually hate summaries... it's and AU lovestory fic. Sub-Zero/Frost pairing. Oh, just R&R! ^_^


THE BURNING COLD  
  
WARNING: this is an APOCRYPHAL STORY. I mean, it's to say "Midway wasn't right". Well, such things are also called AU fanfiction, AFAIR... So, if you hate that kind of stories, don't read it. And oh, English isn't my native language, so I'm sorry about mistakes... -_-'''   
  
Reviews are welcome!   
  
All characters belong to Midway, blah-blah.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I'm the snow on your lips   
  
The freezing taste, the silvery sip   
  
I'm the breath on your hair   
  
The endless nightmare, devil's lair... "  
  
Nightwish, "Feel For You"   
  
-You're just an idiot. Just an idiot, - a blue-haired girl turned away from the person, she has been walking with only five minutes before. The girl made some uncertain steps. Her ostentatious celebration exhaled a lie.   
  
She stopped.   
  
-Just an idiot, - she repeated with anger.   
  
The tall man, whom she addressed this epithet, stood motionlessly and whispering quicksand of ashes of the burnt anti-world has already covered his feet. It seemed he was just thinking about something... but a thin jet of blood was flowing down from his lips and there was a dagger in his chest.   
  
And the dagger was actually the splinter of ice.   
  
The girl burst out laughing. She didn't want to leave right now, and there were so many reasons for it. One of them was her perfect victory, a total celebration. "Gettin' high on a violence, babe?"   
  
She came nearer to the man and grinned:   
  
-What would you say, now... "Teacher"? Your own Element makes you suffer... what does it look like?   
  
No answer followed.   
  
-Hah! - continued she. - I once had the better opinion about you... You're so naive... trusting me, heh? Don't you know your little pet student loves the power and authority? Don't you know, I wanna be Grandmaster myself... So I will, as the Amulet is at my hands and you will die! I am the winner!   
  
She was looking for some reaction. She wished it, she wanted to see the rage, the hatred at his frozen eyes...   
  
Vainly.   
  
-Oh, - she sat down. - You are indifferent even to your death, aren't you?!   
  
-Wrong, Frost, - the man said. He was talking hardly as if someone poured cocaine into his throat. - I am not. But if Gods have decided...me... to die this way...   
  
-SHUT UP, Sub-Zero! I hate your Gods! - Frost shouted. - I'm fed up with all these words about fate, humility and other crap! I - do - hate - it! And, oh, where's your Rayden now? He used you well, but he don't care about you dying, eh? Me, your own apprentice, killed you and threw away to die on boondocks of the worlds... but there's no punishment to the sinner, Sub-Zero! Where's a thunder and lightning?! There's no fairness in the world, and all the humility is just a plaything for kids!   
  
Enraged, Frost seized a stone and threw it behind of her. The stone slided silky on ashes and the desert of afterdeath delayed its mysterious charming and terrifying chant.   
  
Sub-Zero tried to lift the head, but the strings of hoarfrost from the dagger have already sprouted into his backbone. "What a strange death", he thought. - "My own Power consumes me... it's just like a... treachery".   
  
Suddenly the fresh wave of prickly pain rolled into him.   
  
A Treachery... he has chosen Frost among hundreds candidates and Rayden accepted his choice. Actually, he could never win against the Deadly Alliance without Frost...   
  
She was the best apprentice. She turned into the perfect enemy.   
  
He whispered a reproach. And muffled this halfgroan made Frost to jump up. She burst out laughing, but the cracks of hysterics were intertwined into the laughter:   
  
- I - am - a - traitor?! The Infringer of Canons of Honour?! Oh, damn, you're such an idiot, Sub-Zero! - she spoke favourite curse underlining. - You simply didn't understand a thing! Didn't understand...   
  
-I did, - he had a fit of coughing. Droplets of bloody foam were falling onto cobblestones and breaking like pieces of glass. - Three persons I loved in my life...and three of them I lost... My brother is dead, my friend is transformed into robot... and the apprentice exchanged me for being Lin Kuei Grandmaster... You're severe, Frost. I congratulate you, as you don't need a teacher anymore...   
  
Frost turned pale. She compressed fists. Teardrops began to shine in her big eyes of a shade of the foggy sky.   
  
-Do you reproach me, Sub-Zero? I've passed through all this hell with you, standing by your side till the end and battling for this stupid mission. But... you still don't understand anything... Telling the truth... I don't need the Amulet, I don't need the Clan!.. I - NEED - YOU! You, Sub-Zero! But you've never noticed me not as a student, but as a woman! A woman, who loves you... Oh, damn it...   
  
Frost rushed to for the present alive "statue", softly sticking her nails into Sub-Zero's face.   
  
-Seven gates of hell I passed - for you. Seven death readied to accept - for you! But you're too great for the little-girl-Frost, ain't you, Sub-Zero?! Are you silent!? So keep it... oh, may be you loved Kitana?.. Certainly, you did... she's Edenia's Princess, not a foolish student, eh? But the Princess has chosen the Fire, Liu Kang, not you!.. Damn...   
  
She bent herself half-and-half, sobbing bitterly and hopelessly, just like a teenage-girl with the heart broken by her classmate.   
  
-Frost, - whence from faraway Sub-Zero said. He almost felt nothing as the process of a congelation was completed on ninety percent. He made himself not to calm down... forever. - Forgive me, Frost... I was afraid to... offend you... however, it doesn't matter now... yes, I am an idiot... forgive me, Frost...   
  
-So did you... Love me?! - she stood up from dry stony ashes, shaking crumbs from the hands.   
  
-I don't know, - he was smiling... painfully and lighty, as if all cruelty and dark side of him has already ceased away, but the soul was still alive. - But I think so...yes...   
  
-Oh... - Frost exhaled. She embraced shrill-cold body of Sub-Zero, she nestled to him, madly hoping to warm him up and save him. She touched his lips, covered with black blood getting denser, and icy, like a lips of a deadman. Frost was kissing him, choking with tears and sweet agony, and her breath stiffened, painting strange frozen patterns on his face.   
  
Something terrible, perverted as a necrophylia or too-late-explanation was in this illogical passion. But the sparkling grid of dying made a step back from Sub-Zero, and he convulsively enjoyed these lunatic-sick kisses. He answered her despite of white crystals of icy flowers, which was destroying him, and his heart was still beating in the cold prison of the perishing body. It didn't want to stop.   
  
-Sub-Zero... Sub-Zero, - Frost's tears flew down on her and his cheeks, evaporating the top crust of ice, forming hieroglyphic tracings of sparkling paths.   
  
-Leave now, Frost, - suddenly exhaled the former Master of the Cold. - You gave me some superfluous minutes of life... and they cost more than all previous... Thanks. I bless you, Frost, the Grandmaster of Lin Kuei. But you must go now as the Portal from Netherealm is closing.   
  
-No! No! Sub-Zero...   
  
-Leave!   
  
-I shall not. I'm going to die here... with you! Oh, no... instead of you!   
  
Her shivering fingers clasped the icicle-dagger, she broke a nail up to a meat, but pulled the cold weapon out of the wound.   
  
-Do - not - dare! Frost, I - order - you - do - not dare, FROST!.. - shouted Sub-Zero as he realized what is his apprentice going to do.   
  
Frost smiled serenely as a child, who found decision of a difficult task. She was the happiest mortal at this moment.   
  
-The Element of Cold! Hear me summoning you now as I'm the Devoted One! - Frost started singing to a crimson sky.   
  
- Stop! I forbid you! - Sub-Zero roared, but she ignored him.   
  
-The Element of Cold, I pray you to take me instead of him!.. - she smiled again. So joyfully. It seemed like she had got white fluffy wings, rustling behind her.   
  
She stuck the icicle into her chest. The dagger with Sub-Zero's frozen blood came under her left edge with juicy, soft splash.   
  
Frost shortly cried. Not because of the pain, as the irrational cold consumed her, cut off all the nerves, but because she looked at the last time into eyes of Sub-Zero... and she saw the lightless chasm of horror exploded in them.   
  
-Oh... sorry, - Frost quickly shrugged shoulders. - I am such a disobedient student... But I do love you!   
  
And then she fell onto stones, dried up by permanent destruction of the Netherealm. She dissolved to a miriads of crystal splinters that were multicoloured, blazing and incredibly beautiful. And the gloomy landscape seemed to be resurrected by this charming beauty of the icy death. It was like an awful and delightful carnival started at the place of the dead...   
  
Sub-Zero crept up to grains, which once were Frost. He seized them and they didn't melt down, winking at him.   
  
-No... Frost, no... - He writhed in a painful pose of terminal burning.   
  
Three people he has loved... three people he lost...   
  
He sat and wept for Frost. He was smashed by desperation. The desperation was thick just like a avalanche. He was almost unconsciousness.   
  
-You, Gods... Damn shall you be! - he cried out to heavens.   
  
There was a flash. Sub-Zero thought that Netherealm would make ashes of him... and actually he wanted it.   
  
-Greetings, Lin Kuei warrior, - a majestic voice was distributed.   
  
-Rayden?! What... - Sub-Zero stood up on his feet and threw the Amulet to a Thunder God. - Take away the tricket! And leave me alone... here... with Frost!   
  
-She died, Sub-Zero, - quietly said Rayden. - And even it hurts you, you must live. Otherwise her sacrifice is pointless.   
  
-No... it's so unfair, Rayden!..   
  
-This is a fate. Go now, Lin Kuei warrior, because the Portal's closing.   
  
Sub-Zero was silent for a long time. Tears were flowing... but he didn't care. Well, enjoy the show: the ice ninja is able to cry... when he has got nothing left...   
  
Then he sharply straightened himself. The howling wind was carefully burying the bright splinters of ice under ashes and another tomb wasn't needed for Frost.   
  
Rayden nodded: "We shall go".   
  
Sub-Zero followed him, trying not to look back... it was forbidden to him to look back. But before the Portal closed, hiding forever Frost's cemetery, he shouted, and the dead desert, just like the Lammoth gorge , will keep this shout for millennia:   
  
- I LOVE YOU, FROST!.. 


End file.
